<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>THEY DESERVED BETTER by FavoriteBubs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846787">THEY DESERVED BETTER</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FavoriteBubs/pseuds/FavoriteBubs'>FavoriteBubs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Multi, One Shot, Other, requests open</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FavoriteBubs/pseuds/FavoriteBubs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm so upset with what happened to Rowan, sooo have a oneshot booklet of me imagining (around  18yr old) MC and Rowan being dumb little gays</p><p>Very self indulgent and i will take requests if people have senario ideas!</p><p>Change in timeline: Rowan was badly injured but survived the duel in my universe, while Rowan recovered MC, Ben and Merula were bent on revenge and the game goes on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rowan Khanna &amp; Original Female Character(s), Rowan Khanna/Player Character, Rowan Khanna/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Scribe. FemMc x FemRowan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>If the creators won't let us romance Rowan, I'll do it myself! After your best friend Rowan was hospitalized in the medical wing Shes missed every class that she would normally be excited to be in. Sleeping to recover her strength and being visited regularly by those who cared for her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Except Y/N, her best friend in the whole school, its as if she never visits at all... she had a reason surely.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Story begin:</p><p>The taller girl laid in bed, teary eyed wondering why her best friend had left her in her time of need, all she wanted was to hug Y/N close and be reminded everything was okay, that she would be back to health in no time but instead she had an empty seat.  One she hoped her friend would sit in and stay by her side. She couldn't sleep with these tears stinging her eyes and rolling down her dark cheeks, so all she did was stare at the curtain to her left that seperated her bed and the other beds.. thinking, rationalizing why Y/N wouldn't visit. Maybe... Maybe shes angry with her for jumping in the way of that spell, that she had nearly gotten herself killed even after she was told to stay behind...!</p><p>But in the dark the door to the wing opened quietly, catching her attention with shuffling of someone carrying too much and struggling to close it again. Rowan didn't want to be caught weeping and buried her face into the pillow, pretending to sleep.</p><p>"Sorry I'm late..." Y/Ns voice whispered quietly, clear wear in her voice, like she's exhausted herself. She sat in the chair beside her, looking quite small compared to the bed but that cuteness didn't matter, Rowan couldn't believe her ears! "Some lessons are hard to write down... but I'm  sure you'll love my diagrams when you're better."</p><p>She talks to her while shes sleeping... it makes so much sense now... Rowan wasn't  forgotten or ignored by her best friend! It made her so happy as Y/N carefully slid books she had carried in, into her bag since she had hastily rushed in at seeing the time- it was near curfew but she only gets this one chance a day to see her. </p><p>"...You made me diagrams?" She spoke lifting her head from the pillow, making Y/N jolt and drop a textbook from her hands and onto the floor with a thud "Y-You're awake...! Merlins beard, you're awake!" It only took a moment for her arms to be looped around her friend "I didn't think I'd ever get to see you awake!"</p><p>Rowan blushed and smiled a little bit, resting her chin on the top of the smaller girls head and returning the gentle hug, its just like she imagined for the most part  "well if you came to see me at literally any other time..."</p><p>"I'm sorry, I can't... i want to but--" Rowan cut her off "why not? Whats happened?.." the understanding in her voice made Y/N melt, most people would be angry at what shes done but not her sweet friend Rowan "... I've been scribing our classes in detail for you so you can catch up on everything you've  missed"</p><p>"Scribing, real time? Y/N scribing a magic lesson is really hard, i can just take extra classes" she shook her head "you shouldn't have to after all you've been through, you nearly died...!"</p><p>"I'd rather have a one on one with Snape than miss my best friend over diagrams" Rowan joked, making Y/N chuckle and look up at her "Thats a lot coming from the smartest bookworm at Hogwarts"</p><p>"I know and i mean it... why don't you bring some chess with you next time, we can play over lunch and you can catch me up yourself?" Y/N nodded "Sure.. i can do that, and maybe get your second pair of glasses to replace those cracked ones" Rowans brow arched playfully "Isn't there a glasses repair spell?" You pause, trying to remember "ehhh.... if there is i don't know it yet..!" </p><p>She laughs "Ocular Repairo, Y/N, I taught you that one...!" Of course she'd  forgotten, stress does that to a person. Sighing She unclasped her arms from around Rowan and sat back into her chair "hey its been a hard few weeks--" but their hands stayed locked together, they'd  nearly been seperated forever, could anyone blame them for wanting to stay close? "I'm just teasing, you know that, aren't  you the one to say 'laughter is the best medicine'?"</p><p>"I am and i stick to it!" The mood had already brightened by their light hearted banter, no more tears streamed Rowans cheeks and Y/N seemed a bit energized... but still very tired. Silence took over as Rowan inspected Y/Ns expression from her spot on the bed above her "Y/N..?" Concern edged  her voice  "Yeah?"</p><p>"Have you been sleeping?... like at all..?" She took a moment and shook her head "between studying and worrying about you I'd say two hours at most.." her worries had been true, the dark circles under her e/c eyes and the sheer lack of luster in them</p><p>"Soo... do you think they'd get mad if I offered for you to sleep here tonight?" Your smile returns for a moment along with newborn shock from the idea "oh they'd be very mad but what about your wounds? I don't want to hurt you"</p><p>"Compression is good for burns....! And uh... I've  been very...lonely" </p><p>Okay thats basically all she needed to hear to start struggling to climb into the bed "well we can't  have you being lonely..!" Giggling she makes room for you at one side of the bed... friends cuddle right? Its not  weird--- Y/N tosses her robe onto the chair, already have slipped off her shoes and unties her tie before laying down to be covered up by Rowan's  blanket. "S-So goodnight?..." </p><p>"Goodnight Ro.... if the nurse gets mad you can blame me okay?" "Okay..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Scribe pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Playing with Pov to see whats better for me!<br/>So y'all gonna get Rowan Cuddles!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Snug time!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Pov. Testing, let me know whats better, narrated pov  or your pov.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>My body twitches with consciousness, eyes opening a crack to look around the room in a groggy daze "This isn't H/H (hogwarts house) domitory..." I think to myself. Under my head is warm, but not pillowy soft but also breathing... my brain pieces together the events of last night, "every night I visit Rowan while shes sleeping and this time she was awake so...." I'm  too embarassed to look up but i know exacrly where I am. </p>
<p>I'm laying my head on Rowans chest, her head resting on mine loosely as she gently snores into my hair..  No way, this can't be happening...! Shes very warm and comforting, like a furred blanket in the dead of winter. Her arm is wrapped over my side as if i were a very large teddy bear being snuggled into her chest. </p>
<p>My attention shifts a moment to think "did she have teddy bears as a kid?... that would be so so cute..."</p>
<p>This is what friends do right?? Not in the friend groups I've been in! Maybe she thinks of me like a sister?... or something else. This is very conflicting!! As if sensing your distress the universe decides to make it ten times worse. The door opens... </p>
<p>I can feel my face heating up at the gaggle of footsteps, its even worse, those are totally students not the nurse. Penny Haywood... and some members of H/H who probably were looking for me specifically </p>
<p>"Psst, Y/N? Are you in here?..." Penny is checking behind curtains as if you'd hide, I then hear someone I know, our prefect, laugh "Found her...!"  Great... news is going to spread like wildfire. Penny Peeks and sighs  "Thats the cutest thing I've ever seen. They've really missed eachother..!!" Our prefect makes a noise "let them sleep, the nurse will deal with them later" I'm almost relieved that they think im alseep until...</p>
<p>"Shh, you're not very quiet" Rowan mumbles, catching Penny's attention and heating my cheeks red hot. Dang it, they woke up Rowan... there is no hiding this from her now. "Sorry Ro, we just got worried where Y/N went when she wasn't in the H/H dorm..." </p>
<p>"I uh... invited her to sleep here with me" I feel Rowan stiffen, shes probably embarrassed or Penny is making a face at her "Thats adorable" Penny quips, i can nearly hear that grin..!</p>
<p>"S-Shush, you're going to wake her up" At least Rowan believes I'm alseep, but my heart flutters as her hand moves to comb through my bedhead hair "So you can Cuddle more huh?" Haywood wasn't  easy to fool and if I know Rowan well, which i do, her face gives it all away "No-- Maybe... its been awhile since I've seen her okay?..." Penny's  tone softened  "I understand Ro, I'm just messing with you, take all the time you need, the nurse won't be in for at least an hour"</p>
<p>"Thanks Penny..." Rowan mumbled </p>
<p>"No problem for my favorite turtle doves..!~" Dang it penny "Its not like that....i think" Rowan clearly gave up talking as Penny walked away. </p>
<p>She thinks?... what does that mean Rowan?...</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fidgeting  Fem!MC x FemRowan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This can be interpreted as Autism, ADD, ADHD or Anxiety, Etc<br/>But I Fidget a lot when I'm nervous or have to sit still for a long time, so this is very self indulgent for me to write.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Potions class was the least bearable of all my classes at Hogwarts, not that I was failing or really even doing badly but- Sitting through long lessons is hard for me, sure I can take notes but sometimes I find myself absently doing things, like sketching in my journal or running my fingers through my quill feather. Snape doesn't like it when I draw on my work but It grounds me.</p>
<p>. Then theres Merula Snyde who doesn't tolorate me well to begin with then add the other things I do- "Okay, I swear if you don't  stop tapping your quill I'm going to lose it..." her eye is twitching with utter annoyance, like shes about ready to snap my quill in half and rightfully so. I've been tapping the tip of my quill for about ten minutes now. "Sorry Merula." Her eyes roll as she sighs and returns her attention to the lesson "Just knock it off"</p>
<p>"Right. No more quill tapping... I can do that" i reason to myself. Easy. I don't need to, I'll just sit!...On the contrary Rowan from my side places her hand over mine within minutes, hushing the Quill that had begun tapping again as she slid a note to me </p>
<p>"You're fidgeting a lot, are you okay?" It reads, shes my best friend of course she knows a lot about my habits and why I do them but I'm still surprised how well she reads me. For a moment I let our hands rest together, they're of similar size but hers are slender, what you'd call piano fingers. I remove my hand from hers to scribble a reply on our shared notepage "Yeah, I don't know why but this lesson feels like its taking forever..." </p>
<p>I check for Snapes gaze before passing the note back to her, not gonna lie but feeling pretty sneaky as i do so. Adjusting her glasses Rowab reads and writes back in her lovely hand writing... shes said to take the best notes in class and I completely agree  "Right, It is a lot of Lesson and not a lot of working... so I'm not surprised, Did you bring a fidget? "</p>
<p>It makes me frown remembering why I don't have one on me at all, burning with embarassment from the memory alone " No... Snape called it a 'little toy' in front of everyone last time-- I don't want to be laughed at again". ' Mad Jacob L/Ns sister who still plays with toys' is not the legacy i want to leave in this school..</p>
<p>Upset clear in her face she writes back rather quickly, almost- protectiveness? Outrage? Maybe both. "So you're ashamed? You shouldn't be, your brain is just really active!" Its a sweet sentiment, she doesn't think I'm weird or annoying. It reminds me of our first year and our quote 'us weirdos have to stick together'.</p>
<p>An ominous shadow is cast over us, tall.. ugh, judgmental... of course Its Snape, who else has the harsh gaze of a really judgemental goblin? "I suppose L/N is again a distraction? Would you two prefer taking your 'secret' conversation somewhere it isn't clearly obvious?" We both shake our heads "No sir.." </p>
<p>"Then I advise you pay attention."</p>
<p>I'm oozing out regret it seems as Rowan places her hand over mine again and gives a small reassuring squeeze, something in her palm rubbing against my knuckles. Instinctively I turn my hand over and she places something small into it. A bracelet, a simple one from Rowans own wrist, with multicolored beads... that would make a great fidget,.. what a genius...! She grins and continues her notes as I slip the bracelet between my fingers to shuffle the beads from one end to another.</p>
<p>"Thanks." I whisper, she just nods to not attract the attention of Snape again. With this bracelet its a bit easier for me to stand the passage of time which has gone from the crawl of caramel in a snowstorm, to a tortoise who ate too much thanksgiving! and the thought behind it makes my heart swell like a bubble of joy, Rowan cares, she really does... no one has ever cared this much.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Being Dismissed was a relief as i slouch and rest my head on the table. That was too much, but at least it was over. "You coming Y/N? or do you need a potions nap?" I laugh and sit up, begining to gather my things. Rowan had already gathered hers into her bag and sat patiently for me to clumsily shove my things into mine. "Riiight, whats next?..." </p>
<p>She can hear the tired in my voice and puts a hand on my shoulder "its a break period Y/N, relax okay?" I nod, merging into the crowd in the hall and finally out of the classroom " We could play a game or-- that nap option is still on the table, masking takes a toll on you and I know it" </p>
<p>"Yeah but Its necessary if I want to stay on Snapes good  side... if he has one?.." Hes a very harsh man and no one seems to know why, its just a fact hes merciless. Her laugh is a dose of joy straight into my ears and down my spine  "C'mon games and, or, naps await in our dorm room" Its becoming a pattern as of late for Rowan to hold, touch or guide me by my hand-- not that I mind but... its new and pretty sweet of her. </p>
<p>We're roommates, it doesn't take a lot of thought for her to guide me by the hand back to the dorm and to our room. I swear up and down "I think I'll read a book!" And she keeps telling me I'm going to fall asleep But... I'm out in ten minutes, book clattering to the floor as my grip fails</p>
<p>"Told you, you needed a nap Y/N" Rowan snickers, picking up the book and covering me with my blanket... I'll thank her later.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mishaps F!MC x F!Rowan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Flying Class ends embarassingly! Then tension rises in the dormitory</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Todays class starts with broom maintenance, Like usual and I fall into routine, cleaning everything top to bottom and trimming the bristles. My polish of choice is a dark mahogany color with a nasty chemical smell... but the broom seems to like it best, every other polish I've applied has guarenteed a bad flight. I reach for the Mahogany polish and inspect the jar, "Madame Hooch?" She looks to me from another students side "Yes Miss L/N, us something the matter?" </p><p>"My polish jar is Empty..." She too seems surprised as she reaches across the table for me to hand the jar to her. "You really should continually restock your Polish- I can see if I have spare Mahogany, for now stay put." I fear someone has sabotaged me... again and i look to Merula who is polishing her broom with maple polish. "Keep your eyes over there Y/N, I'm  not sharing my polish with you." She huffs, feeling my eyes on her. "I don't want your polish, Merula, you better not have emptied my jar, It was full a few days ago...!" </p><p>Her head shakes, tussling her short brown hair as she points at me "Don't blame me for you being careless Y/N!" Rowan from her side of the table pipes in to my defense "Well after potions class in first year can you blame her for being suspicious?" </p><p>"You have no proof that happened and its gonna stay that way" She practically hisses. Damn shes like a very feisty cat, all. The. Time. "Whatever, but I'm watching you.." my blood boils at her snarky reply "Good, maybe you'll learn somthing." </p><p>Before I reply somthing I might regret Rowan shakes her head at me, not even needing to speak, her eyes already say "it's not worth it" I take a deep breath in and out, and nod back silently. "Unfortunately I do not have the right polish, you'll have to settle for this" says Madame Hooch as she returns with a new jar of polish that she plants into my waiting hands unceremoniously "Madame, I can't use Redwood polish, my broom is very picky...!"</p><p>"That is.. unfortunate," she try's to think but cannot come up with anything except "you'll need a spotter" ... great someone to baby me as my broom throws a tantrum over polish. "I can do it Madame Hooch" Rowan mentions with a slightly raised hand </p><p>"Y-You don't have to--" I'm shocked.. Rowan isn't a bad flyer but, shes certainly a bit clumsy at times. "I do, keeping you safe is something I have and want to do" Red floods my cheeks thinking about the feeling in what shes saying.</p><p>"Its settled then, Miss Khanna you'll spot for miss L/N today" satisfied she Pat's my back, like a hearty gym teacher and walks off to help other students while I reluctantly open the polish. Redwood polish looks similar to my Mahogany, reddish brown but this one is far redder.. like my face as Rowan finishes her broom care before me and begins walking over to me... I can't tell if its the horrid polish smell or butterflies in my stomach but I suddenly feel nauseous. </p><p>The polish keeps me busy so I don't  have to look up at her with my flushed cheeks "Picky broom isn't something to feel bad about Y/N, I heard a lot of great flyers started with picky brooms!" Shes trying to cheer me up but her hand on my arm makes my head spin.. or am I passing out from the polish? It feels the same! "Y-Yeah, but.. you're sure you want to spot me? Usually I help you in class--" </p><p>"Even more reason to return the favor, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you crashed and I could have prevented it, really, I'm perfectly happy spotting you, I swear" her eyes meet mine and the feeling in my gut intensifies.. clearly butterflies. "Alright. If you swear I'll stop questioning you"</p><p>"Good, now come on, we're about to take off for the course!" Rowan urges Jogging off ahead of me and expecting me to follow. Broom in hand I do follow, barely keeping up with her tall stride "Why'd you have to have a growth spurt this summer?? " her head turns to give me a large,  beautiful grin as she stands with the other students who haven't flown off yet "I'm sure you'll grow soon too Y/N"  </p><p>"When we were first years we were the same height! No fair!" She laughs and saddles on her broom which lightly lifts her off the ground a foot or two "height doesn't matter in the air, Y/N" clumsily I sit on my broom too, gaining height in a heart dropping  lurch... Yeah my broom is already protesting "True, you got me there. What matters is speed!" </p><p>Away I zoom past her, grinning devilishly as she loops back and begins to chase "Y/N wait!--" I barely hear her past the wind rushing over my ears and whipping my H/L (hair length) locks around behind them. My favorite thing about flying is the feeling of freedom as We loop around the other students who fly at cruising speed, most laughing at our shenanigans except Merula, who's always grumpy for some reason and Penny who has nothing but worry on her face. </p><p>I almost forget my picky broom as I pass through the training rings ahead of us until it starts to sputter and sway "Your broom!" slowing down I can finally hear Rowans words. Shes been trying to remind me of my broomsticks pickiness and the danger of flying ahead "Its okay Ro, nothing bad happened..!" </p><p>"Yet." She corrects, giving me a stern look "I was just playing with you, it's supposed to be fun..." pouting I hault my broom and Rowan sighs pulling up next to me "It was really fun though... even if reckless, just don't forget again"</p><p>Looping behind her I nod and start to fly back slowly, "fine I won't scare you again, even if it was funny"</p><p>"You falling to your death isn't  funn--"</p><p>Her sentence is interrupted by my Broomstick suddenly giving up "Y/N!" and plunging me down and downer. Fast and faster as I pull up on the broom "Don't you give up on me over Polish you dang stick!" Maybe I should have stayed flying fast... it all went well until I stopped! Agitated the broom flips me backwards and flies upside down through the branches of tall trees, under the course "OKAY IM SORRY I WON'T CALL YOU A STICK" </p><p>Upside up again I ponder how my broom has an ego as big as Merulas, "Y/N!" Rowan again calls from above me, unsafe for her to fly between the trees like this "I'm okay, a bit scratched up though!" </p><p>"Can you fly to me? I'm going to bring you back up!"</p><p>"Well.. I can try...!" </p><p>Both of my hands lift the handle slightly, then the picky broom jutting upwards on it's own and crashing into Rowans broom above. nose to nose with her i slip off my broom just as her arms loop around my waist securely, my broom continuing off without me through the sky. "Are you okay??" Rowans glasses are slanted up from my face pressing into hers, dark cheeks evident when we're this close</p><p>..did that... count as a kiss?.. "Ye-Yeah... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have p-played around, I'm so sorry" </p><p>" Funny enough playing around didn't get you hurt this time..." she giggles halfheartedly, pulling me up a bit to be seated on the front of her broom instead of dangling like a limp goose. "You're sure you're  not hurt?.." I nod, reluctantly reaching to her face to fix her glasses for her "are you?"  </p><p>It's an unspeakably pretty color when her cheeks become rosy "Y-Yeah" </p><p>"Let's get back to Madame Hooch. She'll catch your broom" the awkward tension between is is thick enough for a spoon "Yeah.. um, so..." she holds her broom handle with one hand and me with the other arm "you'll need to hold onto me" </p><p>With some members of class watching I feel extra embarassed as I cling to Rowans chest like a child being rescued... but she is amazingly warm and smells like a library... </p><p>"What happened?" Madame Hooch stops in front of us on her broomstick,  expertly ridden from years of experience "Her broom gave out and went off under the training course, Ma'am" Rowan replies before I get a chance "are you both alright?"</p><p>"Everything except my pride, Madame..." I mumble against Rowans shoulder. The class snickers only to be hushed by the teachers glare "both of you clean up and head to your dorm, you're excused for today.  But you will make up for this during study period tomorrow " long enough to buy new polish and for her to catch my broom.... "Yes ma'am, thank you in advance" </p><p>With facing the class out of the way the broom casually flies back towards the courtyard and silently make our way to our shared room in the dormitory, </p><p>"Talk to me, what are you thinking?" She asks out of the blue from her side of the room, to which I jokingly reply "Do you want the truth or the simplified version?..." </p><p>"The truth, always." </p><p>Sighing I lay back in my bed, partially to keep from having to look at her "Well I Just made a fool of myself, made you worry and teeecccnicallly just had my first kiss--" her tone drops as I'd dreading talking about that part "does that bother you? Or---" </p><p>"Well-- kinda, I don't want things to be weird between us-- I know you don't  like that kind of stuff and I don't want you to be uncomfortable..." </p><p> she mumbles under her breath urging me into sitting up and looking at her, she smiles faintly, nervously as she twirls her hair between her fingers "I understand... I think I just need time to process, I'm not mad or uncomfortable... just confused?..."</p><p>"Its okay Rowan I understand. Maybe we should play some Gobstones or something and forget about it"</p><p>I'm  a bit confused on how I'm feeling too... the fear, the butterflies in my stomach... what does it all mean?..  "Yeah-- or we could go over our group reading? " Rowan suggests "Yeah we can do that!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>